


SLUT.

by LarryLover523



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Greg, Alpha!Nick, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta!Niall, Double Penetration, I dunno what else to tag, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Rape, The Styles Twins, a teacher tries to rape him, alpha!Harry, edward knots louis, edward rapes louis, harry and niall and nick go on a school trip so no ones there to protect him, harry gets back at the last minute, he gets knotted, he kinda enjoys it, louis gets raped by the football team, may do a sequel where louis is preggo dunno, oh yeah harry knots louis and bites him in the end when he finds louis, okay let me start this story, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLover523/pseuds/LarryLover523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Niall and Nick go on a field trip with the music class, and Louis goes in heat during school. And without his friends to protect him he gets raped by the football team, which consists of Alphas only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me, when I was half asleep.

Are you sure your not going to go into heat, this normally around the time you do."  
"Harry I'm sure, quit whining." Louis said scowling.  
"I'm worried, you know I won't be here protect you if you go into heat?" Harry said, as Niall and Nick approached them. "Maybe you should stay at home, just for today, or I'll stay behind in school with you."  
"No, will you stop l'm not your child, so stop being so worried!" Louis said starting to get annoyed.  
"What's Harry ranting on about now?" Niall said chuckling.  
"He's worried I'll go into heat, without you guys here. Can you please tell him to stop worrying."  
"Harry it's fine, I smell nothing, and you don't either so what's up?" Nick said frowning and sniffing the air.  
"But you know this is usually the time Louis gets into heat." Harry said.  
"Harry that's in the middle of the month, not the beginning." Louis said rolling his. "Look there's your bus coming up, you guys need to go." Harry sighed, giving up. He hugged Louis goodbye has the music teacher was rounding everyone up. Niall and Nick both hugged him too, saying goodbye. 

 

Louis waited until the bus had driven out of the school compound, then turned around and walked into the school. Louis knew today would be a very boring day has his three best friends were gone on a field trip. He went to his locker, thinking out what he might do during lunch with none of his friends here. He decided he'd just go to the library and work on his art project.  
.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

So far nothing eventful happened and Louis was half asleep in most classes, not having Nick or Niall to make him laugh or Harry urging him on to concentrate on his school work.

 

When lunch came Louis went to his locker to get his Art set and go down to the library. He sat down setting everything up, when he felt a churning in his stomach, something that usually happens before he get into heat, Louis tried ignoring the feeling, thinking maybe he was just hungry, as he hasn't eaten all day. Little did he know Zayn was on the other side of the library sniffing the air and staring at Louis.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
It happened during Art. Louis was just sitting there thinking of a creaive art piece to hand in for the poster compeition the school was holding. When he felt it. Slick. Slick oozing out of his hole. He froze, quickly looking around at the students. Then remembered that the only Alpha in his art class was Nick whose gone right now. But then he remembered. The teacher was an Alpha. He looked up at Mr. Gerson, to see him glaring at him in an almost predatorial way. He sniffed the air and smirked. "Louis? May I speak to you outside for a minute." Mr. Gerson said. All eyes turned to Louis who was wide-eyed and frozen. Louis shook his head, not taking his eyes off the teacher who was now slowly standing up and stalking his way towards Louis. Louis stood up, his whole body shaking. He backed away, as the teacher came closer. "Please." Louis whimpered not knowing what to do. Louis back hit the wall at the back of the classroom and the teacher stood in front of him. Sniffing him. "Smell, so good." The teacher grabbed Louis by the waist, roughly and Louis started to feel himself growing hard, as more slick came out of his hole. "Please Sir don't." Louis said lifting his hands to the teacher's chest trying to push him off. There was the use the teacher didn't move. The teacher towered of Louis, smirking. "Gonna fuck you so hard." The teacher said again, grinding on Louis. Louis whimpered, knowing the whole class was watching, he tried willing his hard on away but knew that wouldn't happen. "Want me to knot you?" Louis shook his, but could feel his cock twitch. Tears start to leak out of his eyes. Finally someone says something, to grab the teachers attention. "Sir, you can't do that, I'll repot you!" Louis hears, he thinks Ethan say, standing up. Mr. Gerson grip around Louis waist loosened slightly, enough for him to escape. He ran for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 

Louis quickly ran to his locker, knowing he kept a bag full of the things he needed if something like this was to happen, though he never thought he would need it as his heat always came during the same time. In the bag included: supprestants, pads, dildo, vibrator etc. Louis contemplated running home but knew, there was a good few Alphas in the school and him running pass all those doors would attract them, he could already see some Alphas poking their heads out classrooms and sniffing the air when he turned around but because Louis was so far away they couldn't smell him anymore. Louis didn't know wear to go. He thought about going to the Principle but remembered he was an Alpha.

 

Louis didn't know what to do, he was so horny and he knew if another Alpha tried to sleep with him, he'd let them. Louis could feel some of the slick run down his legs. He quickly decided to go the bathroom and but on a pad, knowing there would no use of using a supprestant now. Louis knew the best thing for him was to just stay in the bathroom, and hope no Alpha enters, cause he's bloody well sure, he'd end up begging for their knot. Louis looked up and saw an open window, Louis thought maybe he'd be able to get to the gym outside and stay in the changing room bathroom and relieve himself in there. Louis climbed up on the toliet sit, thanking God that he was created small and skinny enough, so he can fit through. He got down, and but sprinted it to the gym, which to his right. He got there happy the place was empty. He ran into the boys changing room, and to the bathroom, got his purple sparkly dildo, moaning at the feel. Quickly ripping of his jeans and briefs. Going on his hands and knees and shoving the dildo in, fucking himself, brutally know it wasn't enough, craving for and Alphas touch.

~30 minutes later~   
Zayn, Greg and the other football players walking around the school talking. Zayn and a few others had a free period and the rest decided to ditch class. They were all talking about their upcoming game against The Wicks.   
"Guys let's head to the gym and train a bit." Greg had suggested,they all agreed. As they made it to the gym, they froze. They all sniffed the air, looking at each other. "You guys smell that to right?" Zayn asked. They mumbled a yes. Greg was the first to walk forward, clapping his hands together, smiling. He turned around looking at them all. "Are we gonna fuck this bitch or what?" That got their attention and they quickly walked in. The smell stronger. They could smelled it from their changing rooms, all sniffing and walking in like dogs. They could here someone moaning, high-pitched, moans like a pornstars. They could all feel themselves grow even more harder. "What the fuck is a girl doing in here?" Dan whispered. Zayn then remembered. Louis. "It's not a girl,it's Louis." They all turned to him. "Louis?" Dan asked surprised.   
"Yeah, could smell him today at lunch, it wasn't as strong as this, but you know I have a strong scent." Zayn spoke proudly.   
"Wait." Greg said. "Are you talking about Louis, the small one, with curves like a girl and a smackable ass." Zayn nodded, and they all smirked, doing little handshakes.   
They all stopped making noise when they heard Louis scream out. 

 

Louis was still hard, he's been going at it for ages now and cummed, only God knows many times. The door slammed open and Louis looked up from the floor to see seven football players standing their, arms folded and smirks plastered to their faces. Louis scrambled by, dildo still in his ass, still hard. 

 

Dan was the first to step forward. "Louis Tomlinson, always suspected you were an omega." Dan walked over to Louis and grabbed him by the shoulders, the grabbing his waist. He sniffed Louis moaning. He grabbed his ass feeling the dildo and laughed, growling in his ear. "Could of just called me." He got the dildo and started pumping it in snd out of Louis. Louis was moaning and pushing his ass towards the dildo. As much as he didn't want this to be happening he couldn't control himself. "Want me to knot you?" Louis moaned at hearing that. "Yeah, I'm gonna knot you." Louis started crying not wanting this to happen, but his body thought other wise. 

 

"Please." Louis whimpered, not knowing what he was whimpering about. Dan dropped Louis onto his knees, pulling down his pants and boxers, and pointing at his erect penis.  
"Suck." Louis shook his head. Dan growl and used his Alpha voice. "I said suck!" Louis had knew no other just but to do it. He wrapped his thin lips around it, swirling his tongue around the top, and bobbing his head. Dan grabbed him by his head and pushed him further. Louis squealed when he felt someone remove the dildo, and replace it with their finger. He pushed onto the fingers, reluctantly. crying even more. Louis then felt the fingers being replaced with a cock, he turned around to see it was Zayn who looked at him smirking. Dan grabbed his head forward again, bringing it to his cock. Louis started moaning around Dan's cock, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushed himself against Zayn's cock. He could hear Zayn behind him groaning. "Slut, you can't get enough of this, so desperate for my knot." Louis whimpered around Dan's cock. Dan removed his cock from Louis' mouth, lifting him up and going under him. Louis knew what was coming next. "Please don't, it won't fit." Dan ignored him, grabbing his penis and slipping it in beside's Zayn's having to force it in a little, but with all the slick Louis was producing, it was quite easy to get in there. Greg had already had his pants down, wanking off to the view of Louis being fucked. Greg walked over cock in hand, he put it towards Louis' mouth. "Suck." He said. Louis had no other choice but to suck. Greg moaned, grabbing Louis head, and guiding him. He was more gentle with him than Dan. Louis moaned, pushing himself onto their cocks, still crying. He came, screaming around Greg's cock. Still hard, he moaned. Zayn speed up his movements, and quickly took his dick out of Louis not wanting to know him and cumming all over his back and bum. He got up and got dressing telling the guys he's leaving. Louis cried even more at the feeling of cum all over his bum and back. 

Derek stepped up and Louis knew he was gonna fuck him. Derek smirked going begin him and penetrating his hole, and screwing him mercilessly, so far he was the roughest, and though Louis was crying he knew he loved it. Louis closed his eyes, shame coming over him as he cummed yet again. Dan also came, already had tooken his cock out of him and cumming on Louis belly, mixing his and Louis' cum together. He slid out from under Louis, Greg taking his place there, and Geogre taking Greg place and fucking Louis' mouth. Louis was exhausted he's mouth was sore, his throat, his bum basically everything was sore, even his eyes were tired of crying. Derek sped up his movements and slapping Louis' ass roughly. Louis moaned at the feeling. Derek groaned, taking his cock out of Louis and wanking off until he came on Louis's bum, patting Louis bum before standing up. Jack was next to come over and penetrate Louis. Louis was so tired and sore all he wanted to do was sleep. The pleasure and pain was all so overwhelming. George grabbed Louis' head once again, Louis had no other choice but to deepthroat him. George came straight down Louis' throat.

Edward was next, Harry's twin. Before doing anything, he bent down to his height. "I have always wanted your ass, but Harry wouldn't let." Edward says smirking. "But where's Prince Charming now? Not here, that's for sure." He mocks. Louis has fear in his eyes, he's seen Harry's cock before and it is really really big, and with Edward being the older of the two, is worried Edward may just rip him apart, but then again louis' had two cocks up his bum, so maybe it won't be so bad. Edward waits till everyone's done and gone before doing anything. 

 

Louis laying on the ground, in an awkward position, just laying there, still semi hard, eyes closed. Edward is the only one left. He circles around Louis, smiling down at him. Edward quickly checks the time 15 minutes left of school, that'll give me about half an hour extra, before Harry gets back and sniffs Louis out. Edward thinks to himself.   
"How about you get over here and suck me off." Edward had said using his Alpha tone. Louis came crawling over, grabbing his cock. That lasted about five minutes, Louis sucking Edwards cock. Edward then lifted Louis up. He stared at Louis before planting his lips, on Louis and kissing him roughly. He then turned Louis around and bring him towards the sinks and mirrors. "I'm gonna fuck you in front of the mirrors, so you see what you really are, a pathetic Omega who amount to nothing, but to pleasure Alphas like me." Louis head was down, and he was crying silently, knowing everything he was saying was true. Edward grabbed his hair roughly, lifting his head up, forcing him to look at himself. "Look at yourself." Louis looked at himself, he looked a mess, horrible, tear streaks down his face, some cum on his face and his face all red and blotchy. "This is what Omega's are, sluts, who were only created for pleasure and to conceive, don't even know why you go to school, your hardly going to amount to anything, your do the same thing your mother did, find a mate, and have children, and your children are going to have the same thing going for them, our children." He whispered, before bending Louis over the sink, and penetrating him hard. "Gonna knot you, your gonna carry my pups, aren't you?" Edward growled. He slapped Louis arse. "I said aren't you?" Louis cried out.   
"yes." He whispered, earning another slap on the arse.  
"I can't hear you." Edward mocked.  
"Yes!" Louis screamed as Edward slapped into him.   
"My little princess, I'm gonna treat you well, my princess, your gonna look so pretty, carrying my pups." Louis moaned, cumming again. "You ready for my knot?" Edward grunted as he knotted Louis. Louis screamed, shaking his head. He was a sobbing mess as they both waited for the knot to subside. Edward started to caress Louis' hair. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are, you look so much like a girl, you know the first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl. So beautiful our child is going to look just like you, so pretty, your mine now. I should bite you, shouldn't I? Make us soul bond for life. But I'm still young, plenty people out there go fuck, I hope you understand I won't just be staying with you. But don't worry you'll be my no.1 princess." Edward smiled.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Just as the knot died down, Harry burst through the door seeing Edward remove his dick from Louis. He look at Louis who was a sobbing mess. "You motherfucker!" Harry screamed, grabbing hold of Edward, dragging him out. "I'll deal with you at home, go home now!" Edward pulled up his pants, holding his hands up in surrender, chuckling. Harry glared at him, quickly running back into the bathroom, to see Louis curled up on himself, crying. "Louis?" Harry said cautiously.   
"The whole team." Louis whispered, more to himself than Harry. "Baby speak up." Harry said, touching Louis back, who flinched away. "It's only me, baby let me touch you." Harrys says, carefully wrapping his arms around him. "The whole team, they-they..." Louis burst into tears crying loudly on Harry. Harry got the message. "Edward knotted me, Harry!" Louis said between sobs. Harry growled, holding Louis tighter, not saying a word. 

"Knot me."   
"What?!" Harry had jumped, at the words of what Louis said. "Harry, I love you more than a friend and I know you love me too, so why not? Be my mate."   
"Louis, of course I love you, but how can I do that now, after all that's happened to you?" Harry said, holding Louis tighter.  
"I feel absolutely disgusting, like some whore, Harry the only way I won't feel that way is if you mate with me, please, Harry, we were meant for eachother." Louis looked at Harry. Harry looked at him, kissing him on the lips.   
"Okay, okay." 

It was slow and sweet. Romantic. All Louis ever imagined to be like. Everytime Harry thrusted into him, he'd kiss him, would tell him how beautiful he was, how he's going to change the world one day. 

It was perfect.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Two Months Later~   
"Louis! Harry's here." He's mum called up the stairs to him. "Just go up to him, I think he's in the bathroom." Harry smiled at Jay saying a thank you and putting his school bag down. He went up the steps, and went to the bathroom. "Ready for schoo-" Harry froze once he saw Louis, vomiting into the toilet.   
"I think I'm pregnant." Louis says looking up.   
"With who's?"   
"I don't know."


	2. Pregnant.

Louis walked in to school, holding hands with Harry. Word got around during the weekend of what had happened in the bathroom with the football team. Girls we're giving him dirty looks as he made his way down the hall with Harry, boys smirking at him. He looked up at Harry, eyes pleading and whispered. "I need to go." Harry frowned at him then looked around at the nosy faces. "Ignore them baby, they don't know what really happened, I'll take you to the bathroom."  
Harry and Louis stayed in there till the bell for first period went off.

"Are you sure you don't want me walk you to class?" Harry asked worridly. Louis rolled his eyes, standing on his toes and kissing Harry.  
"You're on the other side of the school, you'll be late." Louis said. "I'll be fine, I'l probably catch up with Niall."  
"Okay, text me if anything happens, I'll be there in a heartbeat." Harry smiled, winking.  
"Such a sap!" Louis smiled as he walked away. The halls were empty as Louis walked down. A group of boys walked by, looking at him, he put his head down not wanting to see the judging looks on their faces. He kept walking with his head down and bumped into something hard. He let out a squeal closing his eyes quickly, thinking he'd fall. Instead he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him close. "I'm sorry." The person whispered. He regonised that voice. He gasped and pushed himself away from him.  
"Edward." Louis mumbled, he's head still down. He saw Edward's feet move towards him and he quickly jumped back. Edward sighed.  
"I'm sorry." Edward repeated. Louis finally brought his head up looking at him. He was beautiful just like Harry but there was something different, Louis didn't know what, something in his eyes? face? He doesn't know, when he looks at Edward he sees all beauty all things beautiful, but in honesty he's all things evil. Like the devil. But he still can't help but be pulled to him.  
"You already said that." Louis said.  
"Yes but I'm talking about last week, what I did was horrible and the things I said were horrible, I shouldn't have said that. Louis your beautiful, amazing, talented and you will become something. I don't know what came over me I acted like a monster, I shouldn't have, I'm not like that, most of the time. When I looked at you I just I just can't believe I could hurt you, your so fragile and innocent and I ruined that. And now your pregnant and it might be mine." Edward sighed, tears springing to his eyes.  
"It's okay." Louis said looking up at him.  
"NO!" Edward shouted. Louis quickly moved back. "I'm sorry for shouting, it's just. Why are you being so nice to me, after all that happened, I ruined you and all you say is it's okay? Louis I want to scream at me, shout at me, slap me, tell me how much of a monster I am. But you won't, why? Because your too nice and I did something nobody like you should ever experience, your too nice for that. I just don't know." He growled, pulling at his hair, tears streaming down his face. Louis took steps toward him, and gently pulled him in for a hug, which was quite diffcult with how big Edward is. Edward cried into his shoulder mumbling I'm sorrys into his shouder. "It's fine, everyone makes mistakes." Edward pulled back giving Louis a crooked smile. "If the baby's mine, I'll looked after her with you." Edward offered smiling. "Or him." Louis giggled. "I doubt it." Edward winked at him. "Where you going now?" "Well I was on my way to class." "There's only 20 more minutes left of that class, let's just hang around till the next period?" "Sure." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Finally lunch had arrived and all Louis wanted to do was get a taco wrap with a nice smoothie. But of course that couldn't happen because the minute Louis walked in the cafeteria all eyes were on him. He quickly turned his way out when he heard the whispering and giggling. He sighed walking down to Nick's locker hoping he'd be there. He was. "Hey Nicky."Louis said smiling. Nick grimaced looking at Louis. "I told you stop calling me that, makes me sound girly." Louis giggled. "We'll go meet Niall at his locker, then Harry, then I'm thinking maybe we should go to that nice little cafe round the corner from the school?" "Sounds great." Louis was grateful Nick didn't want to go cafeteria.

On their way to Niall's locker, Nick looked at Louis. "How you been coping?"  
"I'm fine, Nicky, don't worry." Louis smiled.  
"No seriously, talk to me."  
"Okay. Nick it's not easy."  
"What's not easy?" Louis looked at Nick as if he was stupid.  
"The taunts, stares, whispers, everything." Louis sighed. "They all think I'm easy, like I wanted this to happen. I didn't, but their all just judging without even knowing the full story, like why? Why do people always believe all the bad things about people without even thinking how this lie you're believing is affecting the person. I can't even walk down a hallway without people staring and giggling at me, I mean look at them." Nick turned his head around, and could see all the students just staring, not even trying to hide it. Except for some people who seem to not care about the rumour and are just doing whatever it is they do at lunch. Nick put his arm around Louis to comfort him, glaring at all the staring faces. One girl laughed out loud, pointing. "Look at him, seems he can't stop whoring around, even though he's with that Harry guy." A few people laughed and others gave him sad looks, feeling sorry for him but not having the guts to defend him. "If I were you, I'd shut your face before I shut it for you!"Nick shouted growling at the end. The girl jumped not expecting someone to say something back, turning around. "Leave it let's just go." Louis said getting annoyed. 

They met Niall and Harry at Niall's locker and they all soon left to go to the cafe round the corner from the school. When they arrived they all got their own cupcakes and tea. They laughed, talked and joked about. Louis finally felt happy again after all that's been happening, all he wanted to do was sit back and relax with his close friends.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*5 months later*  
Louis had started showing by now and was heavily pregnant at six months. He took a break from school a month ago. He was bigger than normal, and Doctors suspect he was having twins. By now, his family had already found out, of course and they were all accepting of the matter. Except his mother was upset by the way he got pregnant. Harry and Edward have been visiting daily and bringing stuff he craved for. Edward had said till he found if the children were his, he was going nowhere. 

"Harry!" Louis screamed. Louis stepped out of his room, looking from left to right. "Harry!" He repeated. He came waddling down the stairs. "Harry!" He screamed again, once at the bottom of the stairs. The kitchen door flung open with Harry, Edward and his mum running out. "What? What happened?" Harry said quickly stepping forward. Louis looked at him. "Where the fuck is my McDonalds?" Louis said sighing. Harry, Edward and Jay looked at each other in annoyance. "Is that it?" Edward said looking at him, worry now gone. Louis scowled at him. "What do you mean 'is that it?' I told you!" He is pointing at Harry. "To get me a double cheese burger, fries, chicken nuggets and a McFlurrys. An hour ago. Now tell me. Where the fuck are they?" Harry sighed, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack. "Sorry I forgot." "Well, Don't let it happen again." Louis said, annoyed. "Why are you being so snappy, I already apologised no need to be a bitch about it. " "It's your fault my like this, you stupid asshole." Louis sobbed as he ran -attempted- up the stairs. "Harry, you know he's very sensitive, you need to be careful with him." Edward sighed, going up the stairs. "I know, I know, I didn't mean it, it just gets tough sometimes." . . . "Louis?" Edward said as he popped his head round Louis' bedroom door after knocking. Louis was under the duvet on his bed, and Edward could hear him sobbing. "You know Harry didn't mean what he said, right?" No answer. "He's just been very tired lately, don't listen to what he says." Louis looked up at Edward who had sat down on the foot of the bed. "But he's right though, I have been acting quite bitchy." "But it's not your fault, it's the hormones, we all know how you truly are, and you are the sweetest, caring, loving guy around. So don't let this get you down, because when your sad I'm sad, baby." Louis smiled, giggling at what Edward called him. "Thank you Eddy, you cheered me up." Louis said, leaning in for a hug. "But seriously I'm tired, let's cuddle." . . . . . . . . "Louis, I got your McDonald's, it took long cause they messed up the order but ..." Just as Harry looked up from the bag, he saw Edward and Louis cuddled up together. He put the bag down, growling possessively. He walked over to the bed, grabbing Edward from Louis, quickly and dragged him out of the room. "What the fuck, is your problem?" Edward rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What?" "Louis is my mate, not yours, why the hell are you doing?" "Harry." Edward sighed. "We were just cuddling he was tired, we wouldn't is anything even if I wanted to, he loves you and wouldn't do anything." Harry glared at him. "Don't stay alone with him again." Harry walked back into Louis room. "Louis?" Harry went over to te bed sitting down. "Louis, darling you need to get up, I have your McDonalds." Louis groaned, opening his eyes slightly. "Come on, up you get." "Where's Edward?" Louis asked, as he stood up noticing that Edward wasn't there anymore. "He woke up and wanted to have a shower." Harry lied. Harry sniffed the air a bit, he growled quietly, the smell of Edward in the room. He got up and took the bag of McDonald's from the desk and got in the bed, holding Louis in his arms. "You reek of Edward." . . . . . Three weeks later. "Harry, we need to go now." Louis said, grabbing his coat. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry shouted from upstairs. Louis and Harry had an appointment today. They hadn't booked an appointment since the first month Louis found out he was pregnant and his mother had said that it would be wise to booked an appointment now that he was so close to giving birth. "I'm here, now let's go." Harry said coming down the stairs. They got in the car, and Harry started the car. "I can't wait to find out the genders of the babies." Harry said quickly smiling Louis. "What do you mean babies?" Louis said laughing. "With the size of you, we're difentely having more than one baby. Louis looked down, smiling. "I suppose your right, but we're not finding out the genders, I want that to be a surprise." Louis smiled excitedly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Well you certainly are having twins!" Dr. Barr exclaimed. "Would you like to know the genders?" Harry nodded but Louis quickly interrupted. "No, thank you, we'd rather it was a surprise."  
"Well, okay, is there anything you wanted to know or is there any problem?"  
"Well, the babies don't really move much, only sometimes during the night." Louis said looking at the doctor worriedly. Dr. Barr chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about, the babies are perfectly healthy, we just have a few lazy babies on out hand."  
"They got that from you." Harry said smiling. Louis giggled looking at Harry.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Are you still upset about not knowing the genders?" Louis said looking at Harry. Harry pouted still staring at the TV. "Look, the reason I said no, is because I want to us to experience everything. Especially the trill and anticipation of waiting, can you please do that for me?" Harry's face softened and he looked at Louis. "Your right, I'm sorry for acting like a child."  
"It's fine, just don't do it again, okay?" Harry nodded and opened up his arms. "Come here." They both cuddled together until they fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*4 months later*  
"Mummy!!" Louis yelled from the top of the stairs. "Mammy?!?!?" Jay ran of the kitchen to the stairs. "Boobear, what's wrong?"  
"Mummy, my water broke." Louis exclaimed tears running down his face. "Lou, stay there I'll come up and get you." Jay came up the stairs and held onto Louis. A wave of contraction overcame Louis. He screamed and grabbed onto jay. "Louis! Stop that hurts."

"I'm sorry." He wailed, as he the pain kept coming. 

"Honey, I'll be right back I just need to get your stuff." Jay had said hurriedly as she got Louis in the car. She ran back in and got the back from the living room. She quickly grabbed her phone and rang Harry. It picked up after a few seconds. "Hello." Harry said.  
"Harry, it's time. The babies' coming."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Where is he?" Harry exclaimed as he an Edward ran in. "He's having a c-section. I didn't go in because only one person can go, so I assumed you were the one to go, and Louis kept mumbling your name. He needs you right now." Harry nodded.  
"Where do I go?"  
"You need to find a nurse to let you in the room, try going to the reception maybe." Jay said as she looked around for a nurse. Harry turned around about to I back when a nurse came out if another room. He asked her to bring him to Louis. "Will he be alright?" He asked the nurse on his way there. "Oh yes, most likely, the pregnancy went well, so I assume this will be alright too, but something could always go wrong, just be aware of that." Harry groaned, thinking of how scared Louis was at the moment. 

He finally arrived and went in after putting us his scrubs. He quietly walked in, when he he looked around he saw a few nurses glance at him, but quickly look down after knowing who entered. He walked up to Louis quickly. "Louis?" Harry said grabbing into hi hand. "He is a little bit dizzy from the drugs, so if he says anything out of the blue or incoherent, don't be surprised." The doctor muffled through his mask. Harry nodded looking down. "Harry." Louis said smiling at him. He looks so elated. Harry thought, smiling down at him. He looked at Louis' stomach that was already cut open but quickly looked away, grimacing. "Now Louis you may feel a slight tug." The doctor warned. Louis gasped as he felt his the tug. "Okay we see something." The doctor said, eyes shining with happiness as he brought tugged a bit more. "I'm really happy you're here." Louis sash smiling lazily. Suddenly a wail of cry lit up the room. "Your first child, which is a boy." The doctor announced, smiling. One nurse quickly took the child while another place a towel on Louis' chest so the baby could be cleaned. Louis cooed as the babies cry subsided and he looked into Louis' eyes. Louis rubbed his soggy hair. Louis could see his hair was already curly, semi full curly wisps. Louis looked into the babies bright green eyes smiling. The baby had a sharp glint in the eyes, but also this softness to it. When Louis looked into his eyes all Louis could see was Edward. "I'm going to name him Luke." Louis said looking up at Harry for approval. "Beautiful." Harry smiled. The nurse took Luke and placed him in an incubater. Another towel was put on Louis and another stream of cries filled the quiet room. "It's.. Another boy!"  
The baby was placed on Louis yet again. Louis smiled looking at the baby. This time the baby had brown straight hair, instead of curly. He looked into the babies eyes, again bright green eyes but this time the eyes we're soft and caring. And all Louis could see was Harry. Louis petted his hair smiling. "I think his name should be Bobby." Louis looked up at Harry, nodding in agreement. Harry bent down and kissed Louis on the forehead.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*The Next Day.*  
Jay, Harry, Edward, Nick and Niall we're in Louis' room watching him feed Luke, as Harry fed Bobby. "Luke looks a lot like Ed, and Bobbly looks a lot like Harry." Louis said. "Niall stood up from his chair and walked up. "Is that poissble?" Niall examined the two babies. "Oh, they do." The rest all came up to look too. "It is possible that one child could be Harry's and one Edwards. I dealed with a patient who had cheated on her husband once and this was result." Louis looked up at Harry. "What'd you do of this, Harry?" Harry looked down at Louis smiling. "I am going to accept them both as my sons, no matter what." He kissed Louis on the lips. "Me too." Edward piped in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*Two Years Later.*  
Turns out that is what had occurred. Louis and Harry are now happily married. Edward takes the twins every weekend and for the holidays, as was the agreement, but even so Edward still sees them everyday, since he's in the house the majority of the time not wanting to miss out on "his two sons growing up." 

The door bell rings and Louis runs down the stairs to get it. "Hey Edward, come in." Edward smiled and enters. "Are the boys ready?" Louis nodded telling him that Harry is just getting their stuff. Louis walks into the kitchen and calls the boys from the window, telling them their papa is here. They come running into the kitchen from the garden screaming "papa." And hugging him at his knees. Edward bends down and kisses them both on the cheek telling them to get in the car, while he gets their stuff. He watches as they go to the car being careful, Luke grabbing Bobbies hand telling him to be safe. Edward chuckles to himself thinking how cute it is. "Hey bro." Harry said as he comes down the stairs with the kids luggage. "Woah, man, they're staying for a week not a month." Edward laughs.  
"You know how Louis is, he over packs all te time, always saying just in case this comes up, or anything other stupid excuse." Louis smiles smacking Harry's chest. Harry hands the luggage over and waves goodbye to Edward. As Harry closes the door he goes to Louis who is in the kitchen, washing some dishes in the sink. He wraps his arms around his waist, burying his head in his shoulder. "We won't be having kids in while, I can guarantee you that." Louis bites his lip.  
"But…" Louis says.  
"Don't tell me-"  
"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, there was meant to be more. I wrote so much but then it just disappeared so it took me a while to write what I could remember again. Thank you all for reading I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough, but here it is. If you guys want me to, I could consider making it into a fic 


End file.
